


Hands I Could Hold

by cara1317



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, aaaghhhh the summary was harder to write than the fic itself haha, i promise he isn't being creepy at all i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cara1317/pseuds/cara1317
Summary: Yahaba's working on his observational skills. So far, he's mostly just observing Kyoutani. And his hands. Mostly his hands. In his defense, they're really nice hands.





	Hands I Could Hold

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever seen fighters, their knuckles are deep-set because of the repeated punches they throw. Kyou's always seen as a fighter, especially by Yahaba... so this ensued.

Kyoutani’s knuckles are flat. 

Yahaba wonders if this is a weird thing to notice, but once he has, he can't stop obsessing over it. Is it from punching things so often that his bones have adjusted and realigned for that solid blow? Is it something he was born with? Does his family also have hands without the kind of bumps and ridges that neatly line the crest of Yahaba’s fists? If Kyoutani’s family were to line up their hands in a row, would their fists all be worn smooth, like pebbles washed over and over by the sea? He imagines running his thumb over Kyoutani’s hand and finding no resistance, only chapped skin and calluses from the endless spikes and blocks at practice. 

“Oi,” Kyoutani says, coming to a stop in front of his desk. 

Yahaba looks up. 

“Are we going?”

“Whuh?” Yahaba says intelligently.

Kyoutani gives him a look, as if _he’s_ the strange one here. Yahaba supposes there's some truth in that.

“Home, stupid.”

“I'm not stupid,” he protests, grabbing his bag anyway and standing up. 

They wave their goodbyes to the few friends and teammates still lingering in the classroom, and head toward the front gates. It's a rare day for them not to have practice after school, but Yahaba is grateful for the day off. The past few weeks have been particularly grueling, but with the training camp coming up this weekend, the coaches suggested they take the afternoon off and get ready for their early morning the next day. Kyoutani adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder, and Yahaba can't help it when his eyes shift to focus on the movement. 

Kyoutani has nice hands, he decides. Even if they're solid and plain, they fit his personality. Strong. Unshakable. Tough. Dependable. 

Kyoutani catches his gaze and adjusts the strap again, this time dropping his hand down to where the strap meets the bag. 

“What is it?”

“Oh! Nothing,” Yahaba says, caught red-handed. He hopes Kyoutani doesn't notice the flush across the back of his neck. 

“‘Nothing’ doesn't mean you have to stare at me,” Kyoutani mutters. 

“I wasn't staring!” Yahaba says indignantly.

Kyoutani snorts.

“Okay maybe I was, but it isn't my fault!”

“Uh huh,” goes Kyoutani.

“Really!” he insists. “You just have… nice hands,” he finishes lamely. 

He doesn't make eye contact with Kyoutani, despite feeling the suspicious gaze leveled at him. 

Kyoutani lifts his hand off his bag, holding it out in front of him and examining it. He brings up his other hand and it undergoes the same scrutiny. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he looks back at Yahaba. 

This time, their eyes meet, Yabaha’s eyes having drifted over yet again, unbidden. 

Yahaba’s face burns. “What?” he snaps, a little too defensively to play it off casual. 

“I have to walk my dog,” Kyoutani says bluntly, and that wasn’t what Yahaba was expecting at all. He's even more surprised when Kyoutani follows up with, “Do you want to come with?”

“S-sure.”

Maybe Kyoutani’s just ignoring what he said, or maybe it's his way of saying thank you. Either way, Yahaba will take it. After all, spending time with this boy with the bleached hair and flat-knuckled hands is quickly turning into something he's growing fond of, and he doesn't mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> TOTAL DISCLAIMER I swear this isn't supposed to be a hand fetish aaaaaah I just like the idea of Yahaba being observant and picking up a lot of little details that eventually turn into him liking Kyoutani!
> 
> Come scream with me on Tumblr [@carajay1317](https://carajay1317.tumblr.com), leave a kudos or comment, and have a lovely day!


End file.
